


We Found the Ground

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: But Booker is not a stupid man. The prickle at the back of his neck is almost a whisper of a touch. A head of curls reflected in a shop window disappearing inside a doorway when Booker turns to investigate is no vision.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	We Found the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fair" by Remy Zero.

It was always going to be about Joe, and Joe's stubbornness, and Joe's anger—warranted yet pained, to the very last an open wound, shivering meat bleeding betrayal.

Booker doesn't doubt his unshakeable resolve, never mind the love they all hold for each other. A knife in the back is just as sharp when the hand wielding it is warm and solicitous. His exile is deserved.

But Booker is not a stupid man. The prickle at the back of his neck is almost a whisper of a touch. A head of curls reflected in a shop window disappearing inside a doorway when Booker turns to investigate is no vision.

They lock eyes above a rowdy crowd in the middle of Venezia, unsmiling the both of them, but Booker's insides crack and reassemble a thousand times in the length of a glance, and Joe's eyes burn with the righteous fire of a saint desperately waiting for the sinner to confess to finally embrace them.

They turn their separate ways, but Booker now _knows_ , has confirmation, and a bird of hope tentatively takes flight within his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* _These_ two.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
